Untitle
by PurpleLilacFlowerOfTheMist
Summary: A long time ago, there was a rare power that has been born into the world. It has 7 flame. The rarest flame is the sky flame. Unfortunately, when the villagers found out that you're the sky flame user, you will be shunned in the old temple as a sacrifice. Can they escape their horrible destiny? I need beta-reader! Please PM me immediately if you want to help me, thank you! :D.


**Author: I have nothing to say...Lol! xD. Okay, Okay, I have horrible grammars. Do you know why? It's because English is not my native language. So...You already know my answer, right? I'm still practicing though (pout).**

**Summary: A long time ago, there was a rare power that has been born into the world. It has 7 flame. The rarest flame is the sky flame. Unfortunately, when the villagers found out that you're the sky flame user, you will be shunned in the old temple as a sacrifice. Can they escape their horrible destiny? **

_**Prologue 1**_

A long time ago, there was a rare power that has been born into the world. It has 7 flames. The rarest one is called the sky flame. Unfortunately, when the villagers found out that you're the sky flame user, you'll be shunned in the old temple as a sacrifice while the six flame holders will be beside you, but luckily for them, they can stroll around.

One evening, there was a woman, strolling around in the forest in the middle of the night near the lake. She has long brown hair and big brown eyes. Her name was Nana. Nana was very popular in the small village. The male always proposing her to marry her. Unfortunately for them, she decline. Nana only wished is to find her true love. Sometimes, her parents always arrange her marriage without her permission. She hated that. Nana sighed at that thought. Nana stopped walking and looked above the dark sky and saw the moon.

"Oh my, what a beautiful moon." She whispers. The winds suddenly blows, and her long brown hair is swaying.

"Yes, it is." agreed someone unfamiliar. Nana turns where the sound came from and saw a blonde man with beautiful blue eyes a few meters away behind her.

"Blue like an endless ocean" she whispers. The blonde man heard her and grinned.

"Why thank you, miss." Nana blushed at that and looked away. Her heart is skipping a beat.

"What are you doing out here in the middle of the night, such as a beautiful lady, like yourself, with no protection at all? It's cold out here." He says with a gentle voice, filled with concern. Nana looked at him with a blush.

"My, My, you're such a sweet talker." She said with a smile. The blonde man blushed.

"Hahaha, it is?" He said while scratching his right cheek with a blush.

"Hai!" she says cheerfully, and then looked away. The man turns serious.

"So, why are you lonely today and alone at that?" He asked. The woman looked at him while tilted her head questioningly.

"Eh?" Suddenly, the man walked towards her. Seeing the man look serious, Nana feels nervous and looks away from him. Finally, the man was beside her.

"Young miss, don't fret. You can tell me about your frustration if you want it, too." said the man. Nana looked at him and saw his gentle gesture. Even his eyes looks gentle. The woman blushed.

"Well...Since you want to know...I'll tell you" She said with a slight blush and smile. The man grins and says, "Okay!" with a thumbs up. The two of them sat under the tree side by side, watching the clear lake while Nana starts talking.

Nana told her frustration about the arrange marriage and other problems such as : I wonder why ladies hates laundry? I mean, I'm having fun doing it, but the majority is they hated it! Nana chatted happily while the blonde man comments here and there. They were having fun spending with time together.

"Oh, how rude of me! I didn't tell you my name. My name is Nana, yoroshiku (Nice to meet you). How about you?" She asked curiously and looked at him.

"My name is Iemitsu, nice to meet you too!" Introduced the blonde cheerfully while looking at her.

"Nana, It's getting late. I would love to spend time with you more, but I know young ladies needs some beauty sleep" he said and winked at her. Nana blushed at that.

"Oh my, I guess you are right. Can we meet again? I know you're not around here because of your strange attire." said Nana. Nana has blue kimono with red roses as a picture. She was wearing a wooden sandals. While Iemitsu has buttoned trench coat which is dark shade of grey, his tie is orange and he wears light black dress shirt. He wears black pants and black shoes. Iemitsu chuckles at that.

"Ah...yeah...I'm from Italy." he says while scratching his cheek.

"Oh my! Next time, tell me your adventure in your homeland! I love to go to Italy someday, with my true love travelling together or go on a honeymoon in there!" She said cheerfully. Iemitsu grins.

"Of course! I'll tell you about my homeland! Oh yeah, If you want to visit Italy, tell me and I'll bring you there." said Iemitsu. At that, they chatted more. Unfortunately, it's almost time for Nana to go home. The two of them wanted to spend time together more. They feel that they're destiny to meet together. Nana believes in destiny.

As days flew by, they spent time together every night and slowly fell in love. Their bonds grow more until they finally realize they're a couple.

One night, the two of them were in the same spot, sitting and holding hands together.

"Nana..." Whispers Iemitsu. Nana looked at him.

"Yes, anata (dear)?" Iemitsu looked at her and suddenly grabs her hands. Nana was surprised and suddenly blushed. Brown meets blue. They're staring each other eye to eye. Iemitsu broke eye contact first and pick out his pocket to find something. Nana was curious and observe his action. Finally, when he found it and pick it out, she saw a beautiful ring. Iemitsu looked at her seriously.

"Will you...marry me?" proposed Iemitsu. Nana feels happy, like his dream come true. Suddenly, tears of joy drops down on her cheeks and nods happily.

"Yes! I accept your proposal, anata." whispered Nana and smiled. Suddenly they kiss each other passionately. When they stopped kissing, they looked each other eye to eye.

"Can you promise to wait for me until I return? I know we're not officially married yet, but this is the first time I fell in love with beautiful woman like you, Nana." said the blonde with gentle eyes. Nana nodded with a smile. Iemitsu grabs one of her hand and placed the ring one of her fingers. Iemitsu looked at her gently and caressed her cheek.

"I'm so happy that you accept my proposal, Nana. When I first met you while the wind was blowing with your beautiful hair, I found you attractive. Your sweet voice was soothing. We spent time together more. I slowly fell in love. I vow I never love someone, but only you, Nana." he said sweetly. Nana's tears drop down on her cheeks. She feels happy.

"Anata, I vow to you that I will always love you. Even though you're in a faraway place, my love will reached to you. I will wait for you and...Aishteru (I love you)" she said with a smile. Iemitsu wipes her tears, together, they kissed each other lovingly.

Another next night, they met each other. Iemitsu told Nana that he has to go to do his job in Italy. Nana nods at him understandingly. They spent each other one last time, with their last kiss, they say goodbyes.

Nana never told the village that she was already married to someone. She knows it's not official, but inside her heart, it is. Days flew by until it turn years. Nana still waited for her husband to come home.

**Author: Its late! I have summer class tomorrow. It's already 1 a.m in here and my class starts at 7:30 A.M! I'll start part 2. It's quite long you know. I'll continue tomorrow if you don't mind. Ciao~!**

**I need beta-reader! If you kindly help me, please PM me :D.**


End file.
